


The Rights We Gain (When We Take On Each Other)

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [87]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: MM/Snow-what I know</p><p>Setting: After Emma nearly leaves with Henry</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rights We Gain (When We Take On Each Other)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FiKate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/gifts).



_Mary Margaret didn't stop herself from yelling at Emma._

_It was because of the betrayal, but even more because family deserved to._


End file.
